rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF Hausregeln
'Die Kampagnen Punkte Regelung:' Punkte erhalten: Pünktlich bei einem Spielabend sein = 1 Punkt Einen Artikel im Wiki Posten pro ca 10-15min Arbeitszeit = 1 Punkt Eine Zusammenfassung eines Spielabends = 3 Punkte Eine (gute) Zusammenfassung eines Spielabends = 5 Punkte Punkte ausgeben: 1 Punkt = wenn ihr hinter andern Gruppenmitgliedern zurück liegt; Gegenwärtiger Level x (mal) 100Ep erhalten (Punkte x Level x 100 = EP) um aufzuholen. X Punkte = Für Non-Power oder Style-Gegenstände im wert von X x (mal)200 Gold Tauschen. 5 Punkte = Im Spiel einen Tipp vom Meister erhalten. 5 Punkte = Einen Wiederholungswurf erhalten (w20) 10+ Punkte = seine/n Persönlichen Kampanien-Gegenstand erhalten (ca level x1500 GM wert), je stärker deso teurer. 15 Punkte = Dem Tot von der Schippe springen/einen verbündeten retten. X Punkte = mit Kampagnenpunkten kann alles mögliche erworben werden, auch der Fliegende Turm, den du schon immer als Abenteurerbasis haben wolltest oder den Goblin Sklaven Begleiter der deine Sachen Trägt. Wir sind hier ja nicht den Begrenzungen eines PC Spiels unterlegen. 'Charaktererschaffung:' Charaktere werden mit 20 Punkten Point by erstellt und erhalten 2 Traits zu beginn. Nicht-Core-Rassen: Für nicht Core Rassen gelten folgende änderungen: - verlieren alle Attributsmodifikatoren und erhalten stattdessen +2 auf ein Attribut nach Wahl. - Zauberresistnz wird gestrichen. Hintergrundtalente (Traits) erhält der Charakter nicht wenn die Non-Core-Rasse: ->Irgendeine Energieresistenz Besitzt. ->Die Summe von Bouni auf Fähigkeiten 4 überschreitet. ->Die Rasse Zauber über ein angemessenes maß wirken kann. Auch Möglich: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/arg-creating-new-races mit bis zu 16 Punkten Nicht Core Rassen Benötigen zusätzlich noch den ausdrücklichen segen des Spielleiters. 'Klassen:' 'Kleriker:' Böse Kleriker erhalten Folgende Talente automatisch: Channel Smite * (siehe untern für anpassung von Channel Smite) Improved Channel ''Sorcerer/'Hexenmeister Ungespielt und under-powerd gelten für Hexenmeister folgende Änderungen: Hexenmeister erhalten 2 Zusätzliche Zauberanwendungen pro Grad, außer Zaubertricks. damit kann der Hexenmeister 0,75 bis 1,2 Zauber mehr am Tag wirken als der Magier. Dies gilt nur solange er weiterhin das eklige Attribut Charisma als Zauberattribut verwendet(Architypen). Hexenmeister erhalten ihr ersten Blutlinien Talent auf Level 2 und alle 4 Level danach ein weiteres. die Bounuszauber die ein Hexenmeister aufgrund seien Blutlinie erlernt, erhält er sobald der Relevante Grad verfügbar wird, und nicht wie bisher einen Level später. erhalten 4+ Fähigkeitspunkte '''Summoner/Beschwörer Das Eidolon besitzt nur die Hälfte der Evolution Points. Hast ist ein Grad 3 Zauber Der Archityp Synthesisten erhält die normalen Evolution Points 'Schurke/Rogue:' Erhält auf level 5 automatisch das advance Rogue Talent "Devensiv Roll". Ein Erfolgreichen Reflexwurf negiert den Schaden komplett. Weiteres erlernen des Talentes erhöht die anwendungen pro Tag. 'Mönch:' Ki'' Pool ' Ab Level 3 können Mönche 2 Ki-punkte ausgeben um vor einem vollen Angriff eine Bewegungsaktion(maximal 30fuß) zu machen. '''Paladin:' Smith Evil reduziert die eventuell vorhandene Schadensreduktion des Gegners nur um 5 bis einschließlich Level 9. Ab lvl 10 um 10. Alchimist: Mutagen Discoverrys für Biss und Klauenangriff wird ersatzlos gestrichen. Der Zähigkeit RW ist schlecht statt gut. Inquisoitor: Erhält nur 4+ Fähigkeitspunkte Erhält Umgang mit einer Martial Weapon nach Wahl. Gunslinger: Feuerwaffen schießen nie gegen Touch RK Gewöhnliche Feuerwaffen Munition kostet nurnoch Gold wie Pfeile Und er ich mag ihn nicht Hexe/Witch: Absolute Hexes Erlauben Saves und Spell Resitece. Misfortune ist gestrichen Ice Tomb erlaubt zu ende des Zuges des Opfers einen neuen Save um nicht mehr paralyed und unconcous zu sein. Den Eiskäfig von innern zu zerbrechen ist eine Standartaktion und erfordert einen SG 15 Stärkeprobe um erfolgreich zu sein. Magus: Magus Spieler mussen sich das Errata zu spellstrike durchlesen und verstehen. 'Freie Talente:' Alle Charaktere/NSC haben automatisch Zugriff auf folgende Feats: (solange sie die nötigen Qualifikationen (Attribut, base attack bonus) besitzen) Agile Maneuvers ' (n/a) ' Combat Expertise (Int 13) Deadly Aim (Dex 13, BAB +1) '''Two-Weapon' Fighting''' (Dex 15) Weapon Finesse (n/a) Power Attack '(Str 13, BAB +1) wird modifiziert: pro 4 Punkte BAB gibt es -1 auf Treffen und +1 auf Schaden,bei Zweihandwaffen gibt es +2auf Schaden. Wem das nicht genug ist, kann Improved Power Attack als feat nehmen, das funktioniert wie das ursprüngliche Power Attack. Alle '''zauberfähige'n Charaktere/NSC haben umsonst Zugriff auf folgende feats: 'Enlarge Spell '(+1 spell level) '''Extend Spell (+1 spell level) Heighten Spell '(+X spell level) '''Widen Spell '(+3 spell level) '''Trefferpunkte: Normale Trefferpunkteregel: Volle TP auf der ersten Stufe für alle SC-Charakterlevel, danach jeweils die Hälfte. Bsp: Fighter Level 4 10+6+5+6=27 aber Warrior 5+6+5+6=22 und Horse 4+5+4=13 'Talente:' 'Channel Smite' Die Ladung wird nicht verbraucht wenn der Angriff fehlschlägt, sie muss wie bei einem Touchspell gehalten werden und verfällt der Anwender zaubert oder erneut Channelt. 'Kampf:' 'Bewegung:' Kein hindurchswiften zwischen zwei Gegnern oder einem Gegner und einem Hindernis. Grund: Eine Line zwergischer Verteidiger soll nicht da durch durchlässig werden, wenn der Battlegrid ungünstigerweise um 45 Grad verdreht ist. 'Todeseffekte:' NSC Todeseffekte die unmittelbar zu tot einen Spielers Führen bringen ihn stattdessen auf -1 und sterbend. 'Minion-Regel:' Einige Gegner in größeren kämpfen werden als Minions Verwaltet. Minions haben normale Werte um eine Stufenentsprechende Herausforderung zu bieten aber nur einen einzigen Trefferpunkt. -Minions Verursachen Durchschnittsschaden, bei einem Kritischen Treffer Doppelten Schaden. -Sie sterben nicht an sekundären Schadenseffekten, so genannten Side-Effek- Damage(z.B. Spritz, oder Flächenschaden bei Würffläschchen, oder Schaden der nach Bestehen eines Rettungswurfes trotzdem ausgeteilt wird) und erleiden bei einem erfolgreichen Rettungswurf nur den Status Verletzt und gar kein Schaden (z.B. Feuerball). Zwei Mal Verletzt ist gleich tot. -Minions besitzen eventuell Talente und Fähigkeiten deren Voraussetzungen sie nicht erfüllen, dafür besitzen sie keinen Vollständigen Fähigkeitenbaum. - Minions die von absoluten Flächen Schadenszaubern getroffen werden erhalten einen äquivalenten Rettungswurf um stad dessen nur Verletzt zu sein. Erklärung Wahrnehmung von Unsichtbaren Gegnern. + Der DC steigt um den Betrag der Schleichenprobe des unsichtbaren wenn dieser Schleicht. Unsichtbare Anwesenheit bemerken: Percption DC 20+ Pinpointning (der unsichtbare ist stehend) DC 40+ Pinpoint (der unsichtbare ist Bewegend) DC 20+ Pinpoint ein unsichtbaren Angreifer (Nahkampf) DC10 Pinpoint einen Fernkampf Angriff, oder einen Angriff mit Reichweite DC10 +2 pro Feld. Die Richtung erlauschen in die ein Unsichtbaren sich bewegt erlauschen DC 10+ +2 Pro Feld. Die Richtung erlauschen in der ein Unsichtbarer Kämpft DC 10 Pinpoint nach Gehör: DC10+ +5 Pro Feld Pinpont nach Geruchsinn (wenn unsichtbarer angrenzend) DC 20. Richtung ermitteln nach Geruchssinn DC 0 +2 Pro Feld Anwesenheit ermitteln Nach Geruchssinn DC 0. (Bei Geruchssinn gibt es Starke Modifikationen für beispielsweise anwesende Personen oder ablenkende Gerüche) Heilung: Heilung von Trefferpunkten: Diese Regelung ersetz die Regeln der Heilungsfähigkeit im Grundregelwerk: Charaktere heilen bei einer Rast indem sie ihre wunden Versorgen, Verbände anlege, Blessur Pflegen und so weiter. Sie Heilen Lebenspunkte in Höhe ihres Heilungsfähigkeit. Dabei können sie auch von anderen Behandelt werden oder selber Verbündete behandeln. Jeden Behandlung verbraucht eine Ladung eines Healing-Kits. Der Akt des Verbindens und Versorgen Dauert 15 Minuten pro Behandeltem, der Behandelte erhält die Trefferpunkte nur zurück wenn er danach mindestens 7 Stunden Ruht und keine schweren Tätigkeiten ausführt. Zusätzlich erhält er die gewöhnliche 1 Lebenspunkt pro Level Zurück bei einer Rast. Sollten sie sich nicht Versorgen Können heilen Charaktäre nur die Gewöhnlichen 1 Lebenspunkt pro Level. Die Fähigkeit Heilen wird damit viel Wichtiger. Beispiel: Loras ist ein Kleriker der dritten Stufe. Er hat 3 Ränge in Heilen, einen Weisheitsbonus von 3 und Heilen ist bei ihm eine Klassenfähigkeit, sein Heiler-Kit gewährt zusätzlich +2 auf Heilungsproben. Wenn Loras bei einer Rast alle Wunden bei sich selbst und seien Verbündeten Versorgt würde jeder versorgte währen den 7 Stunden Rast insgesamt 11 Lebenspunkte aufgrund seien Versorgung Heilen und 1 weitern für jeden Level. Heilung von Attributschaden Charaktere heilen bei einer Rast wie Gewohnt 1 Attributsschadenspunkt. Ein Heiler kann zusätzlich versuchen weiteren Attributsschaden bei einer Rast zu heilen, jeder Versuch Dauert 15 Minuten, und der geschädigte muß danach mindestens 7 Stunden Ruhen damit die Heilung Wirkung Zeigt. Der SG zum heilen vom Attributsschaden ist 15+ die Summe aller erlittenen Attributsschaden. Für den ersten Versuch. Ist dieser erfolgreich wird der Behandelte einen Zusätzlichen Punkt Attributsschaden während sein Rast Heilen. Der Heiler kann zusätzlich versuchen weiteren Attributsschaden zu Versorgen. Der SG steigt um weiterer 5 für jeden Weiten Attributs Punkt der geheilt werden soll. Ein Heiler kann Täglich jeweils solange versuchen Attributsschaden bei einem Patienten zu heilen bis eine Probe Fehlschlägt. Beispiel: Mark der Rote hat 4 Stärkeschaden Genommen und Loras versucht ich zu heilen. Für den ersten Punkt Würfelt Loras also gegen SG 19, er hat Erfolg und Mark würde also innerhalb der Nächten 7 Ruhestunden einen Stärkeschaden aufgrund der Behandlung und einen weiteren aufgrund von natürlicher Regeneration heilen. Loras versorgt ihn weiter, für den zweiten Versuch ist der SG 24. Für den Dritten 29 usw. Fehlschlag: Sollte die heilungsprobe um 9 oder weniger fehlschlagen, kann der Patient bei diesem Attributschaden innerhalb der Nächten 24 Stunden nicht mehr weiter behandelt werden. Heilt aber trozdem für alle Bisherigen Erfolge wie oben Beschreiben. Sollte die Probe um 10 Oder mehr fehlschlagen wird der Patient in der kommenden rast überhaupt kein Attributsschaden heilen. Es ist also durchaus Ratsam geistesgegenwärtig zu Heilen und eventuell nicht die Gesamte Verletzung in Angriff zu nehmen da der SG stetig Steigt. 'Magie:' 'Geänderte Zauber:' Schwarze Tentakel: Wirkungsdauer ist 1 Runde +1 Runde für alle 4 Level nach dem 7ten also: CL 7/1 Runde, CL11/2 Runden, CL15/3 Runden CL 19/4 Runden. 'Zauber:' Folgende Zauber werden in die Zauberliste aufgenommen: Schwächere Magische Bresche Grad 1 Magische Bresche Grad 2 Mächtige Magische Bresche Grad 3 Zauberstoß Grad 4 Rollover lightning Grad 2 Cascade lightning Grad 3 'Lesser magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 1, cleric/oracle 1, druid 2, magus 2 , sorcerer/wizard 1, witch 1 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature ,object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Der Magier vollführt komplizierte kraftvolle Gesten und stößt dann mit offener Handfläche Richtung in Richtung des Gegners. Ein unnatürlicher Windstoß verteilt die Blau Schimmernden Kraftfelder im nichts und lässt ihn verwundbar zurück. Schwächere Magische Bresche entfernt Schützende Magie von dem Ziel. Betroffen sind nur Zauber des 0-ten und Ersten Grades. Unabhängig ob sie von Metamagischen Talenten Modifiziert wurden oder nicht(Ausgenommen Heigthen Spell). Der Zauber wird beendet als währe seine Wirkungsdauer abgelaufen. Es wir ein Zauber auf dem Ziel vom Anwender gewählt der auf der Liste aufgeführt ist, ist keiner bekannt oder nennt der Anwender keinen bestimmten so wird der Betroffene Zauber zufällig ermittelt. Stammt der Schutzzauber aus einem Dauerhaft aktiven Gegenstand, der kein Artefakt ist, so wird sein Wirkung für eine Runde je Zauberlevel unterdrückt bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Runden auf Level 5. Es wird nur die Magie auf dem Uhrsprungsziel Ziel entfernt, nicht aber die von anderen Kreaturen oder Objekten die mit dem Gleichen Zauber mit Geschütz wurden. Betroffen sind folgende Zauber: Resistance, Endure Elements, Prot. from Chaos / Evil / Good / Law, Shield, Mage Amor, Feather Fall, Vanish, Shild. Entropic Shield, Hide from Undeath, Sanctuary, Shild of Faith, Remove Fear. 'Magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 2, cleric/oracle 2, druid 3, magus 3 , sorcerer/wizard 2, witch 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature, object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Wie Schwächere Magische Bresche außerdem noch Zauber des Zweiten Grades. Die Unterdrückungsdauer für Magische Gegenstände beträgt maximal 10 Runden. Betroffen sind die bei Lesser Magical Breach aufgeführten Zauber und zusätzlich: Book Ward, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Delay Pain, Defensive Shocks, Protective Penumbra, Blur, Invisibility, Mirror Image, False Life, Glide, Levitate, Spider Climb. Aid, Blessing of Courage and Life, Death Knell, Defending Bone, Delay Poison, Grace, Instant Armor, Shield Other, Surmount Affliction, Undetectable Alignment. 'Greater Magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 3, cleric/oracle 3, druid 4, magus 4 , sorcerer/wizard 3, witch 3 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature, object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Wie Magische Bresche außerdem noch Zauber des Dritten Grades. Die Unterdrückungsdauer für Magische Gegenstände beträgt maximal 15 Runden. Betroffen sind die bei Magical Breach und Lesser Magical Breach aufgeführten Zauber und zusätzlich: Cloak of Winds, Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Protection from Energy, Draconic Reservoir, Elemental Aura,Wind Wall. Displacement, Invisibility Sphere, Countless Eyes,Blink, Fly, Water Breathing. Archon's Aura, Blessing of the Mole, Magic Vestment, Prayer, Sacred Bond, Sky Swim, Water Walk, Wrathful Mantle 'Zauberstoß' School abjuration; cleric/oracle 4, druid5, magus 5 , sorcerer/wizard4, witch 4 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target Spell, Special Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Der Magier zeigt auf die Schillernde Schutzsphäre des Opfers welche flackernd Kollabiert. Zauberstoß verzehrt die Magie die das Opfer vor weiteren Magischen Angriffen schützen sollte. Und kann auf eine der vier folgenden Arten angewandt werden. #Zauberstoß Funktioniert wie eine automatisch erfolgreiche Magie Bannen gegen Globe of Invulnerability (Jede Art) #Zauberstoß Funktioniert wie eine automatisch erfolgreiche Magie Bannen gegen Spell Immunity(Jede Art die vor 1 oder mehreren spezifischen Zaubern schützt) #Verbraucht bei Zaubern die vor einer gewissen menge an Zaubergraden Schützen sollen Landungen wie ein Grad 5 Zauber. #Zauberstoß kann als Gegenzauber gegen Magie Bannen genutzt werden. Special: Zauberstoß kann nicht zurückgeworfen oder reflektiert werden, sondern verzehrt Ladungen des Reflektionszauber wie gewohnt. Zauberstoß hat als Ziel immer einen Zauber und wird nicht auf die geschützte Kreatur/en gewirkt. 'Rollover lightning' School evocation electricity; Level magus 3, sorcerer/wizard 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect one Creature Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Zäh (Teilweise); Spell Resistance yes Einige scharfe Gesten und ein elektrisches knistern in der Luft und schon zucken die Gnolle im Rhythmus der Magie. Der Zauber Schafft einen Elektrische Ladung die das Ziel Schockt und versucht auf andere Nahe Ziele überzuspringen. Überschlagblitz ist eine Strahl ranged touch attack. Wird das Ziel getroffen Erleidet es 1w20 Elektrizitätsschaden und ist 1 Runde Staggered. Einer folgreicher Zähigkeitswurf halbiert den Schaden und das Ziel ist nicht Staggered. Jede Kreatur die sich in einem an das Uhrsprungsziel angrenzendem Feld befindet kann ebenfalls betroffen werden. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 10% pro Zauberstufe (Bis zum Maximum von 50% auf Stufe Zauberstufe 5)wird die Kreatur ebenfalls Betroffen. Kreaturen die nicht das Uhrsprungsziel von Rollover lightning sind erhalten +2 ihren Rettungswurf. 'Cascade lightning' School evocation electricity; Level magus 4, sorcerer/wizard 3 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect one Creature Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Zäh (Teilweise); Spell Resistance yes Wie Rollover lightning, nur das betroffenen Ziele sind bei missglücktem Zähigkeitswurf in der ersten Runde Dazed und Staggered und in der Darauf folgenden Runde Staggered sind. Des Weiteren liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit für angrenzende Ziele ebenfalls betroffen zu werden bei 5% pro Stufe bis Maximum 50% auf Stufe 10). Zusätzliche Klassen: 'Hexenklinge/Witchblade' Übersicht: Hexenklinge Tabelle Game Rule information: Hexenklinge (Hexblade) Tipps und Hinweise: How to Play & Analyse(Hexblade)